Prologue
"Prologue" is a short, cinematic cut-scene featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is the continuation clip from the mission "Endgame" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The mission starts out as Captain John Price and Nikolai trying to extract Soap to a safehouse located in Northern India, searching for medical help after killing General Shepherd. The player takes control of John "Soap" MacTavish. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable, W.I.A.) *John Price *Nikolai *Imran Zakhaev (flashback only) *Shepherd (flashback only) *The Doctor Plot The mission starts out with Nikolai and Captain John Price seeking medical help for wounded Soap after Nikolai and Price extracted Soap from Afghanistan after killing General Shepherd. Soap is then extracted to Northern India to a safehouse Nikolai mentioned where Soap's wounds will be treated. Walkthrough As the player, John "Soap" MacTavish wakes up after his injury caused by General Shepherd back in Afghanistan, he has been brought to Northern India to a safehouse for medical treatment. Soap wakes up, seeing the propellers of Nikolai's Pave Low as John Price and Nikolai carry Soap on a stretcher to seek him a doctor within the safehouse. As Price and Nikolai try to find medical help, Soap sees many flashbacks from the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as he is being carried away. As Soap is carried underneath an arch moving on a pathway towards the safehouse, he briefly flashbacks to his first mission, where Captain Price smoking his cigar in "Crew Expendable" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. After carried past the arch, he flashbacks Price sliding the M1911 .45 towards Soap from the mission "Game Over", and recalls killing Imran Zakhaev. After reaching the safehouse, Soap is being carried through the hallways of the safehouse, as he sees the moment when Price shot down a Shadow Company's Pave Low in Afghanistan and their falling Zodiac plumetting off of the edge of the waterfall, as seen in "Endgame", from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. Price and Nikolai, keeping pressure on Soap's wound, then carry Soap through another hallway. Soap sees the moment where he pulls the knife out of his chest and throws the knife into Shepherd's eye; that too being from "Endgame." As Soap comes back again, he witnesses Price and Nikolai who meet a doctor, as the doctor is told hastily to dress the wound. Soap begins to black out from blood loss, as Nikolai says, "We're losing him! Charging. Three, two, one. Clear!" The logo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is seen introducing the game and ending the level. Gallery Soap and Price.png Price smoking flashback Prologue MW3.png Killing Zakhaev flashback Prologue MW3.png Chasing Shepherd2 flashback Prologue MW3.png Killing Shepherd flashback Prologue MW3.png Transcript Trivia *In this mission, Nikolai has a different appearance than he did in "Endgame" from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. This is odd because this takes place directly after Modern Warfare 2. *The Wii uses a pre-rendered version from another system for this level. *When being carted to the room where the doctor is, immediately before being carted in Yuri is briefly visible on the left side of the screen, being pushed out of the way by Price. *Chronologically, this level and Persona Non Grata take place before "Black Tuesday". *If the player checks on the game's video files. one will notice that there's originally going to be a fifth flashback, showing the end of "Crew Expendable", when Soap jumps on the helicopter. *The mission select picture is exactly the same as the one for "Persona Non Grata". *This is the only time in Modern Warfare 3 that players take control of Soap and is the last time in the Modern Warfare series that he is a playable character. Achievement/Trophy Back in the Fight (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Start the Single Player Campaign on any difficulty. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Task Force 141